Partners Part 1
by curlyredhead
Summary: Aokise story, with Kuroko and Kagami as the cheerleaders


"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko looked upwards at Kagami Taiga's eyes while Kagami looked down at him.

They were in the city park; there was a street basketball court in the middle of the court stood Kagami and Kuroko. Both were breathless after playing one-on-one for an hour, it was part of their date after officially going out two weeks ago.

The red haired teen sat down on the bench near the court, with the blue haired one sat next to him. Kuroko turned his expressionless face towards the larger male, who was looking down at him with a smirk assuming he knew what the bluenette wanted. Kagami leaned down and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kuroko tilted his head and deepened the kiss; they kissed for a while then suddenly-

"Kuroko-chii!"

A familiar voice rang out in the empty court as it came closer, causing Kuroko and Kagami to break apart, which Kagami fell off the bench face first into the floor. The voice didn't reduce in pitch as it came closer; Kuroko turned his head to the voice as Kagami picked himself up from the ground. 'There is only one person I know who adds '-chii' at the end of Kuroko's name' Kagami thought as he wiped off the dust on his basketball shorts.

"Kise-kun" Kuroko's voice was soft but a slight tightness to it. A tall, blond-haired boy identified as Kise Ryouta hugged the bluenette tightly. Kagami, who wanted to smack the blonde on the head, opted for rolling his eyes at the model's dramatics.

"Kuroko-chii!" Kise wailed as Kuroko sighed in defeat; the blond unlatched himself from the smaller boy. "Kise-kun… what is wrong?" Kuroko asked when they both sat down on the bench.

Kagami was surprised, the blonde looked tense and his eyes were swollen. Whatever it was that was bothering the blonde, it seemed quite serious. "What should I do…? Aomine hates me" Kise said, while holding his head in his hands. Kuroko sighed again, the red head standing to the side frowned at that. 'What the hell happened?' Kagami thought as he looked at the bluenette confused.

AoKise

It had to do with something that had happened between Aomine and Kise a couple weeks back. Aomine had kissed Kise on the lips. Twice. While saying 'to stop being so goddamn clueless' in his own words.

Kise had no idea what Aomine meant about him being clueless. Though, the fact that the dark-skinned male had kissed him and including that he had said that he wanted to kiss him was shocking to say the least. Kise didn't understand anything at all, he had always thought Aomine liked Kuroko since middle school, they were the closest in the 'Generation of Miracles' members.

"What happened?" the bluenette asked him once more, seemingly curious as why the model looks so…so distraught.

The blonde was silent for a moment, replaying that scene of Aomine kissing him over and over. He sighed, feeling confusion and embarrassment welling up inside him.

"Aomine kissed me." The model said it so softly that Kagami had to strain his ears to hear him. Kuroko's eyes widened the slightest bit before returning back to it's usual expression.

"I know that Kuroko had a crush on Aomine before Kagami" he continued, lifting his head up from his palms and looking at Kagami, who looked confused and slightly ticked off. 'Ah… they were in the middle of a date…but who goes on a date in basketball shorts.' The bluenette gave his boyfriend a look, while Kagami sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I did like Aomine-kun in middle school." Kuroko said and Kagami looked a bit surprised at the revelation. It wasn't really hard to believe that Kuroko once liked Aomine, it was quite obvious really. Kagami walked away muttering that he was gonna buy a drink.

Kise looked at Kagami's back confused and turned to the bluenette who was staring unblinkingly at him. Staring right back, the model asked "Why do you always end up ling someone that isn't me Kuroko-chii?" Kuroko looked at Kise-really looked at him- noticing how drained the teen looked he replied, "You are here because of Aomine, not because of us." It was a bit harsh, but the truth. "Despite how hard I tried to make you look at me, Kuroko, you never looked away from Aomine. I know because I was always watching the two of you, it's like you were made for each other." Kise said his voice breaking slightly at the end. The bluenette was silent during the confession; he had never seen Kise like this, like he was about to cry.

"Then, why did he do that… kissing me, saying I should stop being clueless and he doesn't even answer my mails or calls." It seemed as if Kise was talking to himself, his voice becoming smaller and smaller as he dropped his head once more to his palms. Aomine was the reason why the blonde even started basketball; he adores his style of basketball, so free and flawless. Aomine, simply put was an asshole but sometimes-rarely- he was a good friend.

Silence fell on the park once more, while it wasn't heavy, it wasn't light either it was just tense. Even though, Kuroko hadn't said anything yet, having someone there was comforting in a way.

"Kise, are you done?" Kuroko broke the silence with his monotone voice, the model winced a bit. While Kuroko could be calming, he could be ruthless as well. "Yeah…" Kise lifted his head as he answered. "I want you to listen to me, carefully" the bluenette teen said firmly.

AOKISE

Kagami took out his IPhone and dialed a certain number; he had obtained from Tatsuya days ago.

"Here's the number, I understand you have you reasons but why do you need Aomine's number?" Tatsuya asked as he passed the red head a piece of paper with a number on it.

"I have a feeling, I'll probably need it" the red head replied while shrugging his shoulders, as he folded the paper into his jacket.

"What kind of feeling?" Tatsuya wondered as the red head shrugged again "I don't know, just a feeling. Thanks Tatsuya and thank Murasakibara for me" "Yeah, bye." Tatsuya waved as he closed the door behind Kagami.

"I didn't actually expect to be right, about Tetsu liking that guy." Kagami sighed as he waited for the phone to be picked up, it ringed three times before there was a 'click' sound and-

"Hello, who is this?" Aomine voice rang out from the speaker.

"Aomine, its Kagami." Kagami answered.

"Kagami?" He sounded surprised "Where the hell did you get my number?"

"Murasakibara gave it to me." Kagami heard a curse from the phone.

"So, what do you want?" Aomine sounded very annoyed, as he cursed once more.

"Come to the park in the 13th block at Akihabara. There's something you have to see." Kagami said before hanging up. 'Why am I helping that asshole out?' He thought as he actually bought the drink from the vending machine.

 **AOKISE**

Aomine Daiki was pissed. He was angry that Kagami hanged up on him before he finished talking. "Tch." The dark-skinned teen clicked his tongue before wearing his sweatpants and a black shirt. He grabbed his phone, and looked at his inbox over fifty messages, most was from Kise. He sighed before grabbing his keys from the floor, locking the house he went to the park thinking 'If what Kagami called me for, at 9 p.m. isn't important, I swear I'm gonna punch the idiot.'

Aomine arrived half an hour later, with Kagami waiting in front of the gates. "What did you call me for?" Aomine said without a greeting, "Follow me and be quiet, you need to hear this." Kagami said as he walked off to another side of the park.

Aomine frowned at being told what to do but followed nonetheless. They walked towards the side of the basketball court, as Aomine was about to ask where they were going, he saw blonde hair.

Aomine stopped walking, before walking back a few steps when Kagami grabbed his arm, "Are you scared Aomine-kun?" Kagami asked with a smirk on his lips. "No." an immediate response came the second Kagami asked him, before turning towards the blonde hair he could see some distance away from where they stood.

Noticing light blue hair, he turned to Kagami with a smirk "Spying on your boyfriend, Kagami?" "No way." Letting go of the other bluenette's arm, he walked to a spot he knew neither Kise nor Kuroko would hear or see them.

/

"Kise-kun. You are right about my feelings but you have gotten something wrong" Kuroko said to him after some time.

"What?" Kise turned to face the other teen, confused.

"I knew Kise-kun liked me, I noticed you." The bluenette continued "I did not look away from Aomine, but Aomine didn't see me like that. He explained

"We were just close friends, I liked him in that way and he knew but he treated me the same. Aomine is a simple guy; I noticed he had someone else he couldn't look away from." Kuroko said carefully.

"Aomine-chii liked someone?" Kise asked in shock

"Yes… and he still does, but it seems it grew with time and became something deeper than before." The blue-haired boy said cryptically and Kise was confused than before.

Kise was stunned, he thought he knew Aomine not very well, and he admits but well enough that he'd notice Aomine liking someone. "Who is it?" Kise asked, his voice slightly strained.

Kuroko stared at Kise -with something that resembled disbelief in his eyes- before sighing and looking ahead at the basketball court.

"What..?" Kise asked, feeling like he had wronged him after that deep sigh.

Aomine rolled his eyes at the blonde's stupidity, and he was about to leave but Kagami stopped him, "Don't leave, it's getting good" with an infuriating smirk on his face Kagami told Aomine.

"Asshole." Aomine stepped on the red head's shoes before continuing to eavesdrop.

"Aomine-kun was childish back then, even though he was interested, he needed a reason to talk to him." Kuroko smiled a little bit, reminiscing their childhood.

"He threw a ball at the guy's head, just so he could talk to him." Kuroko said with that expressionless look again but his voice was warm and had a hint of laughter. Kise froze as Kuroko finished talking.

Aomine groaned low in his throat, "That's what makes him realize?" the memory of that day flashed through his mind. Kagami laughed slightly at Aomine's humiliation, covering it up as a slight cough when Aomine glared at him.

Aomine knew Kuroko was observant but not to that level, he had never told him about that day. 'Momoi must have told him.' He thought as she was the only one who could have known.

"You must have realized it by now, right Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked at the model who was still frozen in shock expectantly. Kise looked at the ground in shock as he began replaying that day.

From the corner of his eye, Kise saw an orange ball flying his way but before he could move out of the way it hit him on the head. "Ouch… what the..?" the model grabbed the ball and was about to throw it away when a dark-skinned boy appeared from the open door of the gymnasium.

"Sorry… Kise Ryouta right?""Yeah…who are you?" "Aomine Daiki." The dark-skinned boy-Aomine- grabbed the ball from the blonde's hands and went back into the gym, shooting a score from a far position on the court.

Kise was amazed at the flawless shoot Aomine had done, the ball whooshed through the net bouncing once, twice before a blur passed him and bounced the ball the third time and shot it once more from the far left side of the court scoring it without looking. Kise inspired by the random shots, removed his shoes and entered the gym asking "Could I join the basketball team?"

"Aomine has liked me since, the first time I met him?" Kise asked to no one in particular, his eyes were open wide; he was sweating a lot and had stood up from the bench. Aomine kept quiet as he watched the blonde pace back and forth, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come.

Kise looked at the blue-haired teen with blank eyes, as the other boy fixed him with a solemn look. "I have done something horrible to Aomine, every time I only looked at Kuroko…what kind of face did he see me make?" The blonde looked at Kuroko with those honey-colored eyes, though they were blank and dead.

"I don't think you always have been looking at me." The bluenette said as he fixed Kise with a blank look of his own. "What do you mean?" Kise stopped his pacing as he looked at Kuroko confused, "I always have." "Then…why couldn't you find me when I was not with Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said with a hollow gaze.

"You only saw me as Aomine-kun's shadow." "What are you s-saying Kuroko-chii… I…d-didn't" Kise stammered as it dawned on him that he never did see Kuroko as nothing but Aomine's shadow.

"I care about all of you, it was fun when we used to play together, as a team but the Kise-kun who looked at Kuroko wasn't Kuroko Tetsuya but Kuroko, Aomine's shadow." The bluenette looked at Kise with a small smile as he finished explaining "You liked Aomine-kun nearly as long as him but a part of you feels inferior to him so you shifted your feelings onto the closest person…who was me." Kuroko said.

Kise looked surprised at that, a part of him knew it was all true that he did push his feelings onto Kuroko but he didn't want to admit it out loud. "You saw it, didn't you…at the end of the tournament." The blue-eyed boy spoke again

'The only one who can beat me is me'

"That time, when Aomine left our team-play… you saw the fall out right?" "Kise-kun, you don't want to feel what I felt back then, you don't want to be left behind… which makes you unable to recognize your feelings towards Aomine-kun" Kuroko said, standing up and walking to the blonde before hugging him and whispering something in his ear and leaving.

Kagami pushed Aomine to go talk to the blonde who hadn't moved, "Go, Ahomine, tell him what you've always wanted to say." Aomine stood up from their hiding spot, and passed Kuroko giving him a nod before going to the blonde who had still not moved. Aomine knocked the back of the model's head with his knuckles causing the blonde to startle, "A-…Aomine."

END OF PART 1


End file.
